révélation
by suzume02
Summary: Sayori se réveille un matin dans le lit d'une personne quel ne voulez pas. mais après les révélation elle peu, peu être changer d'avis qui ses?


Sayori ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle se demandait où elle était puis elle tourna la tête et rougit en voyant le corps qui se trouvait à côté du sien. Tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se frappa la tête, mais que lui était-il passé par la tête de coucher avec le directeur ? En plus elle n'avait même pas prévenu Yuki qu'elle ne rentrait pas. Elle essaya de sortir du lit en douceur mais fut arrêté par le bras de ce dernier qui était entouré autour de sa taille. Elle le poussa avec rudesse ce qui finit de réveiller l'homme en question et il lui dit d'un air ensommeillé

- que t-arrive t-il encore ?

- je me demande juste comment tout cela est arrivé ?

- moi je peux te le dire, une attirance entre deux personnes de sexes opposés produit cet effet et si tu veux je peux te le prouver tout de suite

- oh que non ça ne se reproduira pas, vous êtes mon directeur

- tu ne disais pas cela hier soir pourtant

En entendant ces mots elle rougit puis sortit définitivement du lit, elle qui était d'habitude la voie de la raison, cette fois-ci c'est elle qui avait été imprudente en se laissant aller à des impulsions envers son professeur. Mais c'était aussi la faute de son amie, elle avait par mégarde découvert que cette dernière n'était pas une humaine. Elle l'avait surpris entrain de sucer le sang de l'un de ses camarades et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait de Zéro et quand elle les avait vue, elle avait voulu pousser un cri mais ils étaient arrivés plus vite que prévue et son amie lui avait mis une main sur la bouche en lui expliquant que si elle hurlait elle ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps et que si elle voulait des réponse, seul le directeur Cross Kaien pouvait lui en donner. Elle c'était précipitée chez lui et l'avait trouvé torse nu avec pour seul vêtement une serviette et les cheveux mouillés. Elle c'était excusée et avait proposé de revenir plus tard mais il l'avait retenu et l'avait fait rentrer. Une fois cela fait elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait vue et lui était partit chercher un cahier d'où il sortit des photos et lui avait expliqué que Yuki, Zéro et Kaname étaient des vampires et que pas mal d'élèves aussi mais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ces trois là car c'est eux qui régnaient sur leur lycée et que comme c'était une amie de Yuki elle ne lui ferait rien. Elle avait été rassuré de l'entendre puis c'était préparée à partir mais il l'avait retenu puis embrassé et ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble et ce n'est qu'au matin qu'elle c'était rendue compte de sa bêtise et là elle essayait d'échapper à son directeur

- hier soir reste du passé, là je vais m'en aller et ne plus penser à ça

- si tu crois que je vais te laisser fuir comme ça tu te trompes, on n'en n'a pas fini tous les deux

- oh que si, je ne veux rien avoir avec ça moi

Sur ces mots elle fila dans la salle de bain mais lui revint à la charge en frappant plusieurs coup à la porte

- Sayori sors d'ici, tu ne peux pas te défiler comme ça, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes responsabilités non ?

- écoutez, des erreurs ça arrive à tout le monde donc monsieur je vous dis que l'on n'en reste là

Sur ces mots elle ouvrit la porte, lui n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'habiller, il était nu devant elle, elle soupira et partit. Elle rentra dans le lycée, elle n'avait que très peu de temps mais elle savait déjà ce qui aller se passer car elle connaissait Yuki par cœur. Elle c'était préparée à cet affrontement, elle rentra dans sa chambre et eu à peine le temps de poser son sac sur son lit que Yuki sortit de la salle de bain et lui demanda

- mais où étais-tu passée ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche !

- ah bon ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais autre chose à faire pourtant non ?

- tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça quand même !

- mais tu te rends compte que tu m'as menti, on n'est amie depuis pas mal d'année et tu as osé me mentir sur une chose si importante. Alors ce que j'ai fait de ma soirée, vois-tu, ne te regarde pas et pousse toi j'aimerais me changer car j'ai des cours à suivre

Elle poussa son amie et entra dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche aller lui faire du bien. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour bien se remettre les idées en place. Elle essuya toute trace de son passage, mieux fallait oublier tout ça car plus rien ne se produirez entre eux. Elle se le promit, elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla puis sortit de la chambre mais elle fut vite rejoins par Yuki qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle

- tu ne vas pas me faire la tête tout le temps car vois-tu ce n'est pas un truc que l'on dit à tout le monde et comme Zéro et Kaname m'avaient fait promettre de ne rien dire, j'ai tenu parole, tu peux comprendre ça non ?

- qu'ils t'ont demandés de garder le secret oui mais pas non de me le cacher. C'est pour cela que vous trois vous vous êtes rapproché mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas confiance en Kaname et en ce qui concerne Zéro je ne l'aime pas de trop. Donc fait attention et la prochaine fois que tu m'envois voir le directeur je n'irais pas

- pourquoi ? Il sait passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

- je peux le sentir tu sais, je suis un vampire, je peux savoir si tu mens ou pas et là tu me mens

- n'essaye pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi Yuki car les vampires comme tu dis n'ont pas cette faculté, donc laisse tomber, chacun à ses secret et ça c'est le mieux et tu pourras chercher je ne te le dirais pas, si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois y aller

Elle partit sans plus rien lui dire. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui ? Elle lui avait caché trop longtemps son secret, elle croyait que parce que c'était son amie qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle avait couché avec leur directeur ? Qui était au passage son père adoptif. Oh que non, donc elle partit en cours et passa une journée tranquille jusqu'au soir où en sortant de son dernier cours elle croisa Zero, il semblait attendre quelqu'un, elle passa son chemin et une fois qu'elle l'eu dépassé il lui dit

- dit moi Sayori, as-tu peur de moi ?

- là tu rêves, pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? Je ne t'aime pas, que me veux-tu ?

- je veux te prévenir que j'ai tout vue de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et le directeur

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit, comment était-il au courant de ça ? Elle le dévisagea et lui dit

- de quoi parles-tu ?

- ne joue pas les ignorantes avec moi tu veux, je sais que la nuit dernière tu as couché avec le directeur, ce n'est pas parce Yuki t'a dit ce qu'on est que tu dois tout de suite essayer de faire partit des nôtres car je ne pense pas que se sera la cas, vois-tu ?

- faire partit des vôtres ? Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?

- ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir que le directeur est le chef des nôtres

En voyant l'expression horrifié qui passa sur le visage de Sayori, il sut qu'elle ne le savait pas, il s'approcha d'elle mais elle s'éloigna. Il allait lui payer, il c'était bien joué d'elle, elle recula encore et courut pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes couler des ses joues. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers le parc, elle savait qu'elle serait en paix, elle envoya un message à Yuki pour la prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas là le soir. Elle s'assit sur un banc puis réfléchit. Plus de deux heures plus tard c'est là qu'elle prit sa décision, elle se leva et partit en direction de chez leur directeur, tout aller se jouer ce soir et ça il n'y échapperait pas. Elle arriva devant chez lui et frappa et à sa grande surprise c'est Zero qui vint lui ouvrir et en la voyant il eu un sourire et dit

- elle est là, je la fais entrer ?

- oui merci

- aller entre je crois que tous les deux vous avez à parler, je vous laisse, à plus tard Sayori

- à jamais tu veux dire

- où là tu n'es pas d'humeur, je souhaite donc bonne chance à notre directeur, aller à plus tard

Il partit sans se retourner et elle entra dans la maison puis referma la porte en la claquant, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle s'avança dans le salon, il était là, un journal à la main, quand elle entra il ne leva même pas la tête et lui dit

- tu peux t'asseoir car je pense que l'on va en n'avoir pour un bout de temps

- non je ne crois pas, cous êtes tous des menteurs, comment pourrais-je encore croire un seul de vous ? Je veux partit d'ici, c'est pour cela que je suis venu ce soir, je veux faire les papiers le plus tôt possible

- ne dit donc pas d'imbécilités tu veux ?

- je suis très sérieuse au contraire

Il lâcha son journal et la regarda enfin, elle vit dans ses yeux de la fureur, il n'aimait pas être contredit, très bien, elle allait s'en faire une joie. Avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres elle lui dit

- et puis-je savoir comment vous allez m'empêcher de partir de cet établissement médiocre ?

d'abord il n'est pas médiocre et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais partir car tu es l'une des meilleures élèves de cet établissement et en plus on n'a un compte à régler

- j'ai déjà dit que j'en avais plus rien à faire de vous monsieur

- tu ne disais pas ça hier soir

A l'évocation des choses qu'ils avaient fait la nuit passée elle se mit à rougir puis lui dit

- oui comme vous le dites si bien c'était une erreur qui ne se produira plus car j'ai appris que vous aussi vous en n'étiez un

-oh, tu sais donc cela, c'est parfait ça m'empêchera de me tourmenter pour te le dire alors

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'ironie mais ça ne l'avait pas fait très rire, elle s'avança vers lui et le pointa du doigt, ce qui n'était pas la chose à faire puisqu'elle avait tendu le bras et qu'il l'avait saisi puis fait basculé sur ses jambes pour qu'elle se trouve à califourchon sur lui. Il lui prit la bouche pour un baiser fougueux auquel elle répondit après quelques minutes de lutte, une fois que leur bouche se s'éparèrent, il lui dit dans un murmure

- alors tu disais quoi au juste ?

- je ... je ne m'en rappel plus

- n'est pas peur je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire mais là en l'occurrence je te veux et tout de suite

Il se leva, la souleva au passage pour l'emmener dans la chambre où la nuit dernière n'avait pas été de tout repos et où celle-ci promettait d'être encore mieux. Il arriva dans la pièce, la déposa délicatement sur le lit puis referma la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermé il se dirigea vers elle et commença à déboutonner son chemisier, il découvrit ses deux seins qui lui avait manqué toute la journée et s'en empara, elle poussa une petite plainte et il releva la tête pour voir que ce n'était en faite que du plaisir qui lisait dans ses yeux. Il continua ce qu'il avait commencé et sa main descendit plus bas, Sayori elle avait ses mains dans la chevelure de son partenaire et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier son plaisir quand il effleura son intimité. Elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et poussa un cri de plaisir. Il sut qu'elle était prête donc il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et les sien puis l'allongea correctement sur le lit puis après un dernier regard vers sa partenaire pour voir si elle allait lui demander d'arrêter et comme il ne vit rien il entra en elle d'un seul coup de rein, elle poussa une exclamation de plaisir, il attendit quelques minutes puis il se mit à bouger d'abord doucement et de plus en plus vite. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes à ce rythme qu'il se libéra en elle dans un grand cri rejoint par le siens. Après il se laissa tomber sur le côté et ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla qu'il vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit, il se leva et entendit le douche et il sourit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, en y entrant il découvrit Zero, celui-ci n'était pas très content

- tu étais censé la renvoyer et non te l'à taper

- de quoi je me mêle ? Ce n'est pas toi qui gère ma vie d'accord ? Alors retourne à tes bouquins, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi car j'ai vue que ton dernier bulletin de notes n'était pas fameux

- et alors ? Là on n'a plutôt un autre problème, tu ne trouve pas ?

- non, pour moi tout est très claire, comme je viens de te le dire ce sont mes problèmes, pas les tiens

- eh bien si, figure toi que se sont aussi les nôtres, à Yuki et moi car ne te rends-tu pas compte des soucis que tu pourrais avoir en couchant avec l'une de tes élèves, même si tu es le directeur je pense que tu devrais tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est un conseil

- depuis quand donnes-tu des conseils ? Toi qui ne sais pas trouver sa place auprès de nous ? Je pense qu'avant de juger les autres tu devrais te juger toi même non ?

Ils continuaient à se disputer quand Sayori ayant entendu le bruit c'était dirigé vers la salle à manger, là elle fit voir qu'elle était présente et donc elle dit

- je pense qua Zero a raison, c'est pour cela qu'hier à la base j'étais venu vous voir, pour discuter de mon transfert, donc je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en parler non ?

- non car vois-tu je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir, je ne l'accepterais pas

- vous êtes un bébé monsieur, c'est pour votre bien et le mien, je reviendrais plus tard, après mes études, là il n'y aura plus de soucis à ce que l'on soit ensemble, je ne me trompe pas Zero ?

- non bien sûr, sauf si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, dit Zero sarcastique

- je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais chercher ce que je trouve ici non ? Bon tu peux nous laisser qu'on puisse régler cela rapidement ? Demanda Sayori très sérieusement

- non je ne préfère pas car vois-tu la dernière fois que je vous ai laissé seuls tous les deux ça c'est fini au lit, alors je dit non et je reste ici que vous le vouliez ou non, dit-il très déterminé

- très bien comme tu veux, Sayori assied-toi à côté de lui et je vais chercher ce fameux dossier

Elle s'assit, le regarda partir et soupira, au moment où tout avait l'air de s'arranger entre eux, voilà qu'elle était obligée de partir pour ne pas qu'il est d'ennuis. Elle se cala dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Zero qui la regarda bizarrement et le elle lui dit

- que se passe-t-il encore ?

- rien, je me demandais juste si tu tiendrais ce que tu as dit et ne le reverra plus

- ça c'est notre problème, pas le tiens non ?

- ah je le savais, tu vas peut être changer d'établissement mais tu continueras à le voir ?

- c'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas ton problème

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà Kaien revenait avec tous les papiers nécessaire à son transfert. Les papiers furent fait en un après midi et sitôt Zero partit elle se leva à son tour et tandis la main à son directeur, celui-ci l'attrapa et dit

- tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, sans me dire au revoir dans de bonnes conditions ?

- mais que racontez-vous encore comme bêtises ?

Sans plus de mots il s'empara de ses lèvres mais elle se dégagea vivement puis sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers les dortoir, une fois arrivé elle vit que Yuki était déjà là et elle lui dit

- eh bien je peux savoir où tu étais passé encore ?

- je reviens de chez le directeur où j'ai enfin eu ma lettre pour moi être prise dans un autre établissement

- quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu t'en vas ?

- oui Yuki, je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite car je te connais et je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour que je ne parte pas, maintenant que tous les papiers sont en règles je peux te l'annoncer, coilà j'ai décidé de m'en aller, il y a des choses auxquels je ne peux rien te dire qui m'ont fait prendre cette décision, voilà tout

- comment ça voilà tout ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ? Donc tu penses que je ne suis pas assez fiable pour garder un secret ? Oh que tu me déçois Sayori, dit-elle en se réfugiant dans la salle de bain pour y pleurer

Sayori en voyant son amie partir soupira, elle se doutait qu'elle allait lui jouer une scène de ce genre, elle posa son sac à main sur son lit, sortit sa première valise et l'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était resté fermé, c'est en soupirant qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte et frappa deux à trois coups avant de dire

- tu peux sortir Yuki je ne changerais pas d'avis, il faut que je parte, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais hélas pas t'expliquer mais peut-être qu'un jour je ferais

Elle n'entendit pas de bruit et reprit ce qu'elle avait laissé, c'est-à-dire faire ses valises, au bout de trente minutes elle entendit un déclic, signe que Yuki avait enfin désirait sortir. Elle ne s'en occupa pas et continua à réunir ses affaires quand elle entendit

- même si tu t'en vas, resterons nous amis au moins ?

- je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêcherai, la distance n'a jamais empêcher quoi que se soit non ?

- oui tu as raison, laisse moi t'aider ça ira plus vite mais tu pars quand par contre ?

- demain matin après le petit-déjeuner, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture si tu veux ?

- oui pourquoi pas, mais bon tu vas quand même me manquer mais je compte sur toi pour tout me dire plus tard ce qui se passe vraiment, d'accord ?

- oui n'est crainte je le ferais, aller viens m'aider ces valises ne se rempliront pas toutes seules tu sais

Elle vit un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de son amie et elles se mirent au travail. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elles eurent finis de tout ranger et partirent donc se coucher. Le lendemain matin c'était le grand moment, Sayori se leva et se prépara, après elle rangea ses dernières affaires puis regarda son amie sui elle dormait encore, elle décida de la réveiller

- aller debout Yuki, je ne vais plus tarder à m'en aller tu sais, si tu veux m'accompagner c'est le moment ou jamais

- ouais, laisse moi encore cinq minutes tu veux ?

- très bien fait comme tu veux, je fini de me préparer et que tu sois prête ou non je m'en vais

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Yuki saute au bas de son lit puis se précipite dans la salle de bain en emportant au passage ses affaires, ce qui fit rire Sayori. Elle ne changerais jamais, donc là elle ferma sa dernière valise et vit son amie sortir enfin prête. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était prête aussi vite, les deux jeunes filles prirent les valises et sortirent des dortoirs en direction du réfectoire. Elles s'assirent et déjeunaient sans un bruit, ce n'est qu'après qu'elles se décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles d'y aller. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grille qui n'était pas encore ouverte, il y avait bel et bien une voiture qui attendait, elles passèrent le porte et se dirigèrent vers la voiture, un homme en sortit et prit les valises de Sayori et les mit dans le coffre, c'est là que Yuki se mit à avoir des larmes aux yeux

- oh non Yuki, tu me l'avais promis

- oui je sais et je tiendrais parole, je ne pleurerais pas mais je t'en pris reviens me voir de temps en temps d'accord ?

- mais oui tu peux compter sur moi, aller je dois y aller on se dit à la prochaine fois ?

- très bien, je t'attendrais et gare à toi si tu ne respecte pas ta promesse

- oh là là ça ne serait pas une menace d'un vampire ça ?

- oui et gare à toi car je suis très rancunière

- très bien, je reviendrais dans ce cas, je dois y aller maintenant

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Sayori monta dans la voiture et referma la porte puis elle fit un signe à son amie. La voiture démarra et partit, elle regarda derrière elle jusqu'à ce que l'établissement disparaisse de sa vue, elle se rappela qu'elle était passée par pas mail de bonnes choses et aussi des mauvaises. Elle se mit à sourire quand elle repensa à Kaien et à la promesse silencieuse qu'ils c'étaient faites, oh oui elle le reverrait et malgré les menaces de Zero. Elle sourit au chauffeur et lui donna le papier que lui avait fait son directeur, le seul geste qu'il lui donna c'est un signe affirmatif de la tête, elle soupira, elle allait devoir affronter ses parents et leur expliquer pourquoi elle partait de cette école prestigieuse sans tout parler de sa relation avec leur directeur. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder le paysage défiler vers son avenir encore incertains.

FIN


End file.
